Cohabitation : pour l'amour de Fye
by Sanashiya
Summary: Spoilers arc Tôkyô et passé de Fye. Fye et Kuro sont en froid, quand soudain débarque Ashura, bien décidé à ramener Fye à Seles ... Mais les deux n'ont pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Yaoi, et surtout, débilité intense! :D


Bonjour à tous ! Ca faisait longtemps.  
Bon eh bien ... avant tout ... désolée ! Parce que cette fic est complètement débile. Elle était partie pour être sérieuse mais y'a eu comme un rejet ... Et pour couronner le tout, elle est longue... (du moins... trop longue pour son bien...)  
Ceux qui n'ont pas peur des trucs idiots, vous êtes les bienvenus !

On va quand même faire un petit disclaimer, hein ... x3

Série: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
Rating: ... rien d'explicite (enfin pas trop trop), mais bon... T par précaution.  
Genre: yaoi  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fye, Ashura x Fye.  
Droits: Kurogane, Fye, Ashura, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona appartiennent au Clamp, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic (autant vous dire que si c'était le cas, je serais inquiète pour le monde...)  
Note: ATTENTION ! Débilité profonde en vue.

Et surtout, ATTENTION ! Spoilers en vue ! Spoilers de l'arc de Tôkyô et du passé de Fye à Seles.

Ceci dit, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :3

* * *

Cohabitation - Pour l'amour de Fye.

J'aurais voulu prétendre n'être qu'un type ordinaire. Le genre de type qui a une vie banale, mais heureuse. Avec des amis, un boulot, le train-train quotidien. Ces gens-là ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Parce que je suis tout sauf un type ordinaire, et ça n'a rien de drôle. Mon enfance pourrait concourir pour le top 3 du « Pire passé que vous avez jamais vu ». Ma vie est placée sous le signe des malédictions. Pour ne rien arranger, je suis condamné à fuir de monde en monde depuis que mon roi, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie après la mort de mon frère jumeau, est devenu fou et a voulu que je le tue, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. Mes amis, la princesse Sakura, l'adolescent Shaolan – le vrai – et le ninja Kurogane et moi, nous risquons notre vie à chaque instant parce qu'un bouffon, qui s'est arrangé pour interférer dans nos passés à tous les quatre, a décidé qu'il voulait devenir le maître du monde, en récupérant les plumes de la mémoire de la princesse. Dans cette histoire, on m'a arraché l'oeil gauche pour le bouffer, et pour être sauvé, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de devenir un vampire. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis amoureux de mon imbécile de compagnon de voyage, celui qui me donne son sang pour que je puisse continuer à vivre, et qui ne peut pas me supporter... et à qui j'en veux énormément. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé mourir ? Ç'aurait été bien plus simple, bien moins douloureux. Lâche, peut-être... mais je l'ai été toute ma vie, pourquoi ma mort devrait-elle être différente ?

Celui que j'aime est un homme droit et honnête. Pas comme moi, qui passe mon temps à me réfugier dans le mensonge. Est-ce que si j'avais tué Ashura-ô quand il me l'a demandé, les choses auraient été différentes ? Comment savoir... en attendant, je ne peux que fuir, et attendre le moment où il se réveillera. Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il ? Me tuera-t-il ? Faudra-t-il que je le tue ?

... Ça fait très mélodramatique de dire ça, non ? Enfin, bref.

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du monde où nous avons atterri après Tôkyô, je regarde le paysage. Il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel. Nous sommes arrivés dans un monde où le faux Shaolan n'est pas encore venu, un monde qu'il n'a pas dévasté. Ça se fait rare, ces temps-ci.

Et la porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et j'entends le ninja entrer. Je pourrais reconnaître son pas entre mille. Je ne me retourne pas, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le regarder, c'est bien trop douloureux. Depuis cette histoire à Tôkyô, on n'a jamais été plus éloignés l'un de l'autre ; comme si on était deux étrangers. On dort dans la même pièce, on partage les repas, on parle ensemble, comme avant, mais la différence, c'est cette froideur qui nous enveloppe. D'un seul mot, je pourrais la détruire, mais c'est impossible. Il aurait du me laisser mourir. Je l'aime, et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux tellement...

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant son poignet ensanglanté.

Il se coupe toujours lui-même : une fois, j'aimerais planter mes crocs dans sa chair, rien qu'une fois. Après tout, c'est aussi une partie du plaisir de boire du sang. Mais je suppose que ça lui ferait mal, alors je m'abstiens.

Je saisis son poignet : sa peau est tellement plus chaude que la mienne. Son sang me réchauffe de l'intérieur, il fait couler la vie en moi. Il ne le sait pas, mais chacun de ces moments me donne la chair de poule, me fait frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Si seulement on avait pu se connaître sous d'autres circonstances...

Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux, et je frémis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande en relevant la tête.

- Tes mèches trempent dans mon sang.

Avant Tôkyô, j'aurais dit : « hyuuuu, Kuro-sama se préoccupe de mes cheveux ! ». Enfin, remarque, peut-être pas, puisqu'avant Tôkyô, je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de boire son sang. Mais là, je ne réponds pas, je continue à boire, et je l'entends soupirer. Je sais : ça le rend triste. Il aimerait revenir dans le temps, quand on était... amis. C'est le terme. Je ne savais pas que c'était ça, un ami, avant de le rencontrer. De _les _rencontrer. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Et ils m'ont offert ça, tous les trois. Et maintenant, Shaolan s'est révélé être un clone – qui m'a bouffé l'oeil par dessus le marché – et son original reste dans son coin, constamment mal à l'aise ; la princesse a perdu son joli sourire naïf, volé par la trahison de celui qu'elle aimait ; et Kurogane... m'a arraché à une mort que je désirais plus que tout. Même Moko-chan ne sourit plus... On aimerait tous revenir dans le temps, pas seulement Kurogane, mais voilà, c'est impossible. Et qu'il soupire ou pas n'y changera rien. La seule chose qui pourrait changer serait mon attitude envers lui, mais je ne lui ai pas pardonné, et il sait que je ne suis pas près de le faire.

Je relève la tête. Je pourrais boire son sang pendant une éternité, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, c'est le plus délicieux des nectars à mes yeux ; mais il commence à pâlir, et son poignet tremble un peu. Il s'affaiblit. Alors je me sépare à regret de la source de ce liquide qui nous est vital à tous les deux. Sans rien dire. Avant je disais « merci, Kurogane », mais un jour, ulcéré, il m'a jeté « Arrête ! ». Est-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre son prénom en entier dans ma bouche ? Lui qui m'a tant de fois tanné pour que je l'appelle Kurogane... Ou alors il n'appréciait pas le fait que je lui dise merci alors que c'est lui qui me force à boire son sang. Comment savoir...

Alors je ne lui dis rien. Je lève les yeux vers lui, je l'observe, d'un regard froid en apparence, mais il ne sait pas que sous la carapace de ce regard, mon coeur bat à toute allure, comme à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui fasse tout pour me garder en vie ? Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été libre de l'aimer sans être obligé de le haïr en même temps.

xXxXx

Le nouveau Shaolan est quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerais me montrer plus sympathique avec lui, pour qu'il se sente un peu moins mal à l'aise, mais je ne sais pas, il y a comme un rejet. Quand je le vois, mes sourcils se froncent, mes yeux... ou plutôt mon oeil, se glace. C'est l'image de la trahison. Et pourtant, ce pauvre gamin n'y est pour rien. J'ai passé mon enfance enfermé dans une prison glaciale, il a passé la sienne enfermé dans un tube de verre rempli de liquide ; on a créé un clone de lui qu'on a llibéré et il observait notre voyage de là où il était. Dans le genre « passé horrible », il peut rivaliser avec moi sans problème.

Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le prendre en pitié. Je ne veux pas me montrer froid, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Et je sens les regards de reproche de Kurogane et de Mokona à chaque fois que je l'évite. Pas Sakura : elle, elle est comme moi ; je la comprends, parce qu'on a toujours été proches, elle et moi. Et cette fatalité qui s'est abattue sur nous sans prévenir nous a encore plus rapprochés. C'est parce que Sakura était là, à mon réveil dans Tôkyô, c'est parce qu'elle s'est blessée pour nous, que j'ai accepté de continuer à vivre. Kurogane est celui qui m'a sauvé de la mort ; Sakura est celle qui me pousse à accepter la vie. Ses yeux ont perdu leur naïveté et leur innocence, mais elle reste toujours aussi forte et pleine de volonté. Son point faible reste Shaolan.

Seul Kurogane semble pleinement l'accepter, mais à vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ; malgré ses airs fâchés, et les sourcils froncés qu'il arbore sans cesse, il se préoccupe vraiment des autres. Il arrive à accepter Shaolan aussi bien que Mokona. Je me sens honteux ; j'aimerais l'accepter comme il le fait, mais je n'y arrive pas, même si je me force. Comme ce matin, où je m'étais coupé par erreur sur un clou qui dépassait du mur de la maison en ruine dans laquelle on loge ; le sang coulait à flot, et Shaolan s'est précipité vers moi en demandant d'un air inquiet :

- Vous allez bien, Fye-san ?

- ... Ça va, merci.

Et je me suis détourné. J'aurais voulu lui sourire, rien qu'un peu, j'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre que sa gentillesse me touche, mais c'est comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il affichait un air peiné. Je suis désolé, Shaolan. Je suis un idiot. Un lâche, un déchet, un monstre. Je suis le genre de type qui préférerait se suicider plutôt que d'affronter la réalité en face. Certains disent qu'il faut du courage pour se suicider : c'est vrai, mais il en faut plus pour continuer à vivre, à mon avis.

Tiens, Kurogane me jette un regard. Peut-être qu'il sait que je suis en train de penser au suicide... ? Et le voilà qui se lève et qui s'approche de moi.

- Viens.

La princesse, Shaolan et Mokona nous regardent ; ils savent bien que les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Mokona m'a plusieurs fois supplié de lui pardonner, mais c'est impossible.

- Où ?

- Dehors...

Il a peut-être envie de me parler entre quatre yeux du suicide et tout ça.

- Pas envie.

- Bouge tes fesses, le mage ! lance-t-il, excédé.

Il m'attrape le poignet et me jette presque à l'extérieur. Je ne m'indigne même pas ; ça, c'était bon pour quand on était encore amis. Dehors, le soleil brille toujours autant que ce matin. Qui croirait que le malheur existe encore sous un ciel pareil ? Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

Le ninja m'entraîne derrière lui, sur un chemin de terre si sèche qu'elle en est craquelée. Je me laisse faire, comme si je n'étais qu'un pantin. Il veut une réaction de colère ? Il ne l'aura pas.

- Tu m'emmènes où, comme ça ?

- Faire un tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Parfois, je le soupçonne d'avoir un pouvoir de télépathie. Enfin, qui ne fonctionnerait qu'à certains moments, bien sûr, parce que sinon, il aurait sans doute déjà vu tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui, mais quelques fois, il réagit exactement comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

En tout cas, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sorte un sermon ou un truc du genre, mais pas du tout. On se contente de marcher en silence. Ça me rappellerait presque le bon temps, s'il n'y avait pas cette aura glaciale qui flotte autour de nous, presque palpable.

Kurogane marche rapidement. Je me laisse un peu distancer. Et c'est _là_ que tout s'enchaîne. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, à des milliers de mondes de distance, la créature à laquelle je suis relié s'agite. _Fye... le roi est réveillé._

Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

- Bonjour, Fye.

Peut-être que c'est juste dans mon esprit, mais il me semble soudain que le soleil a pâli, que le ciel a perdu de l'intensité de son bleu, et que tous les oiseaux, qui piaillaient comme des fous une demi-seconde auparavant, ont arrêté de chanter. Le silence règne. Un silence sourd, nerveux, anxieux, le genre de silence qu'on aimerait ne jamais avoir à écouter. Kurogane se tourne vers moi, et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur lorsqu'il nous voit, moi, mon roi derrière moi, et le poignard qu'il tient sur ma gorge. Je reste silencieux : en fait, c'est plus par obligation que par choix. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coupé les cordes vocales. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas loin de se réaliser, après tout.

Le ninja reste extrêmement silencieux, lui aussi, mais ses sourcils se sont froncés et il s'est mis en position de combat, épée dégainée. Heureusement qu'il l'avait prise avec lui avant de sortir. Mais mon roi sourit et range le poignard.

- Je vois que tu es bien entouré.

Je sens son front se poser dans le creux de mon cou et ses bras m'enlacer, et je sens aussi avec horreur mes joues qui s'enflamment, et j'intercepte le regard stupéfait de Kurogane. Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de me faire enlacer par mon roi devant lui. Tout mais pas ça. Je me dégage prestement de l'étreinte de celui qui m'a sorti de ma prison, et je me tourne vers lui.

- Ashura-ô...

Son sourire est toujours aussi gentil... difficile à croire qu'il a massacré tous les habitants de Seles. Est-ce que le temps qu'il a passé endormi sous l'eau a arrangé un peu sa folie ? En tout cas, elle n'a pas arrangé sa coupe de cheveux : elle est toujours aussi bizarre, en forme de M...

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Vous avez mis moins d'une demi-seconde...

- C'était une demi-seconde de trop. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

- On me l'a arraché.

- Et tu as survécu.

- ...

Merci, mon roi, d'aborder le sujet tabou alors que Kurogane est suspendu à nos lèvres.

- Je suis un vampire.

- Oh ! dit-il avec un petit rire. Vraiment ? Mords-moi, ajoute-t-il sans transition.

Je le fixe, ébahi.

- Pardon ?

- Mords-moi.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sang pour vivre.

Je me mords les lèvres ; j'en ai déjà trop dit. S'il sait que je ne vis que grâce au sang de Kurogane, il risque de lui faire du mal, et ça je ne veux pas. Alors je me contente de le regarder, immobile, les sourcils froncés.

- Mords-moi, Fye.

C'est un ordre. J'ai toujours obéi à mon roi, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai du mal ; sauf que si je ne le fais pas, il s'en prendra peut-être à Kurogane. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Alors, je le fais, en m'imaginant que c'est Kurogane. Je m'avance, et je me penche vers le cou qu'il m'offre, une main posée sur le creux de son coude, l'autre s'agrippant à sa manche. C'est Kurogane. Dis-toi que c'est Kurogane. Je le mords comme j'aurais voulu mordre Kurogane. Une fois mon unique œil fermé, j'arrive tellement bien à m'imaginer que c'est lui que je ressens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Mes lèvres s'attardent sur son cou, mes crocs plantés dans sa chair. Si je lève la tête vers lui, je verrai ses yeux rubis et ses sourcils froncés. Peut-être un peu de douleur dans son regard...

Mais ce n'est pas ce spectacle là qui m'attend lorsque je lève la tête. Les yeux qui me regardent sont bleu marine, sombres comme le ciel d'une nuit sans nuages. Une tiare orne son front – et de si près, je me demande toujours autant comment elle fait pour tenir – et ses cheveux ne sont pas courts et coiffés en pics, mais longs et lisses, soyeux comme de la fourrure.

Et je me recule d'un bond, libéré de son pouvoir hypnotique, les lèvres en sang, aussi effarouché qu'un animal sauvage, et mon roi sourit, sans paraître faire attention aux deux trous sanglants dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

J'ai l'impression de gronder comme un chat en colère.

- Je veux te ramener avec moi à Seles.

Abasourdi, je le fixe, avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Je refuse !

J'aimerais reculer encore plus, mais Kurogane se trouve juste derrière moi à présent. Sa main a saisi mon coude, comme s'il avait peur que je retourne à Seles dans la minute.

- Allons Fye, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Le ninja serre les doigts plus fort sur mon coude. Je baisse les yeux. Mon roi insiste.

- Fye...

Sa voix est douce et autoritaire, comme elle l'a toujours été. Il s'avance vers moi : je recule, et me retrouve contre Kurogane qui ne m'a pas lâché. Et pour la première fois, Ashura-sama semble percevoir la nature complexe de la relation qui nous unit, et pour la première fois, il fronce les sourcils. Jaloux ?

- C'est pour ça, dit-il d'une voix aussi froide que de la glace. C'est donc pour ça. Je suis navré, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire. Je vais te ramener avec moi à Seles.

Il s'avance, mais un éclair argenté le stoppe : Kurogane lui barre le chemin de son arme, toujours en me tenant avec son autre main. Je les vois s'affronter du regard. Mon roi est fort à ce petit jeu là, mais Kurogane n'est pas en reste, et finalement, les yeux bleu marine se laissent vaincre par les yeux rouge rubis.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Parle-moi de toi, Fye. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Notre dernière rencontre n'a pas été des plus heureuses...

J'ai envie de lui lancer « vous voulez dire, quand vous vous teniez, trempé du sang des habitants de Seles, en haut des marches du grand escalier, votre regard entièrement noir, en train de rire comme le dément que vous êtes ? Ouais en effet, dans le genre sympa, j'ai connu mieux...» mais finalement, je me tais. Moins je lui parlerai, mieux ça vaudra.

- Ne sois pas si méfiant, Fye, rit Ashura. On dirait vraiment que tu n'es pas content de me voir...

Oh, vraiment ? Je m'aperçois soudain que mes doigts sont crispés sur le bas du tee-shirt noir de Kurogane. Je le lâche, un peu honteux.

- Rentrez à Seles, Ashura-sama.

- Non. Tu dois accomplir mon vœu, tu te souviens ? Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à le faire.

Cette fois, ce sont nos regards qui s'affrontent.

- Tes yeux sont toujours aussi magnifiquement bleus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu les contempler, dans le passé...

Les doigts de Kurogane me serrent si fort le bras que j'en ai mal. Je corrige :

- Vous voulez dire, mon œil...

- Mais pas que ça. Tu es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant.

Il s'avance dangereusement, mais l'épée de Kurogane est toujours présente et l'empêche de s'approcher plus avant. Mon roi lui jette un regard irrité.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Ça va pour aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai demain, Fye. Et je t'emmènerai à Seles, alors prépare-toi.

Sans faire un seul geste, sans prononcer une seule parole, il s'efface lentement, comme une image en train d'être gommée. Et lorsqu'il a disparu, je reste tremblant contre le corps rassurant du ninja, qui me lâche le coude et me force à me tourner vers lui.

- C'est mon roi, j'explique devant son regard interrogateur.

- J'avais cru comprendre.

- Il veut que je retourne à Seles...

- J'ai entendu.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, Kurogane.

Je lève mon regard vers lui. Maintenant que mon roi est parti, il est beaucoup moins sur le qui-vive, beaucoup plus calme.

- Tu n'iras pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Je ferme mon oeil valide et me laisse aller contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Merci.

Rien qu'un moment de relâchement, rien qu'un... Quand on reviendra dans la maisonnette en ruine, on sera de nouveau en froid, mais en cet instant, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de l'odeur de sa peau, que je peux sentir lorsque j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, j'ai besoin de ces bras puissants qui m'enlacent avec douceur. Une étreinte, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Le moment n'a déjà que trop duré. Je le lâche, il me laisse partir. On se dirige vers la maison à nouveau, et tout semble encore une fois glacial autour de nous.

xXxXx

La nuit est horrible, impossible de fermer l'œil. Demain, Ashura-ô sera encore là. Il essayera de m'emmener avec lui à Seles. Lorsque je réussis à m'endormir quelques secondes, les cauchemars m'assaillent... Autant renoncer. Je vais à la fenêtre sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes compagnons de chambre – mais un soupir m'apprend que l'un d'entre eux ne dort pas – et je contemple le paysage nocturne: Il est aussi beau de jour que de nuit.

Un visage apparaît juste devant moi, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

- Waah !

Derrière moi, Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona se réveillent en sursaut, et Kurogane bondit dans son lit.

- Bonsoir, Fye.

- Imbécile ! Ça ne se fait pas d'apparaître devant les gens comme ça et de les embrasser !

- Tes lèvres étaient si tentantes... ça t'allait bien, cet air rêveur.

- Ça suffit !

C'est que Kurogane et les enfants entendent tout. Le ninja s'est levé et s'approche de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? lâche-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Je viens voir mon Fye.

Il a vraiment dit _mon _Fye ! Comme si !

- Allez voir ailleurs s'il y est, grommelle le ninja avant de lui claquer la fenêtre au nez et de tirer les vieux rideaux troués. Rendors-toi, toi, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

Je voudrais bien, mais Ashura-sama fait un sacré potin dehors.

- Fye... Ouvre-moi !

- La ferme ! crie Kurogane.

- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir, dit mon roi d'une voix pitoyable.

- Oh seigneur, ça va durer toute la nuit, se plaint le ninja en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est qui ? demande Sakura, surprise.

- C'est le roi de mon pays, je lui réponds. Il veut me ramener chez nous, et moi je ne veux pas.

- Oh...

- Fye... ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! Héberge-moi pour la nuit !

- Non mais je rêve, marmonne le ninja. N'importe quoi !

- En plus il fait un froid de canard ici ! ajoute Ashura-ô d'un ton piteux. Fye... en souvenir de notre passé commun... quand on dormait tous les deux ens...

J'ouvre la fenêtre brusquement, les joues flamboyantes.

- Ça suffit !

Mon roi m'adresse un grand sourire.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Non ! je crie. On est ennemis ! Allez dormir ailleurs !

- Mais non, on n'est pas ennemis. On est amis, Fye ! D'ailleurs avant, on était même plus que des am...

Je mets ma main sur sa bouche en quatrième vitesse, paniqué. Quel imbécile, ce roi, il va dévoiler tout notre passé à Kurogane !

- Si tu me laisses dormir ici cette nuit, je ne te ramènerai pas à Seles demain, promet-il.

- Ah bon ? Vous me ramènerez après demain, alors ?

- Qui sait...

- Je vous laisse dormir ici si vous ne tentez pas de le ramener à Seles, intervient Kurogane.

- Ah, non ! refuse mon roi. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et il faudrait que je le laisse partir ? Dans ce cas, je ne le ramène pas à Seles, mais je vous accompagne dans votre voyage. Et vous me laissez dormir ici cette nuit.

- D'accord si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que mon épée et moi, on vous surveille, répond le ninja.

- ... Fye...

- C'est ça ou rien, je dis d'un ton inflexible (même si l'idée de l'emmener en voyage avec nous ne me réjouit pas des masses...).

- Très bien, cède le roi avant de passer par la fenêtre. Tu dors avec moi, Fye ?

Un joli coup de poing de la part du ninja l'interrompt aussitôt – tout en faisant naître une belle bosse sur sa tête.

Voilà comment a commencé notre cohabitation avec Ashura-sama.

xXxXx

Le premier jour, il s'est étonnamment bien tenu. Est-ce que c'était dû à l'épée que Kurogane tenait presque en permanence contre sa gorge ? C'est fort possible... Pas d'allusions salaces, rien de ce genre. Sakura était émerveillée devant un si bel homme. Pauvre Sakura, elle ferait mieux de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... Elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge si elle se met à aimer un pervers comme mon roi. Au moins, une qualité que je lui reconnaissais, c'était qu'il était toujours sincère. Les plumes, et tout ça, il s'en moquait. Il était venu me ramener à Seles, point barre. Et vu qu'on avait réussi à le détourner de son objectif premier, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de rester avec moi. (Et de redevenir mon amant, si possible, mais il allait sans dire que c'était hors de question). Il était même disposé à nous aider tant que je restais avec lui. (N'empêche, un peu stupide sur les bords, mon roi : je me demande bien qui à part lui me choisirait s'il avait le choix entre moi ou des plumes d'une énorme puissance... enfin bon, c'est Ashura, quoi ; j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de le comprendre.)

Le deuxième jour, il m'effleurait à chaque fois que c'était possible, et ce malgré mes sourcils froncés censés le dissuader. C'était autrement plus pratique quand le ninja utilisait cette technique que quand c'était moi, il fallait dire. Les sourcils froncés, c'était son rayon. Moi je préférais la technique des sourires dissimulateurs, mais ce n'était d'aucune utilité contre Ashura, malheureusement.

Le troisième jour – hier donc - il tentait de m'embrasser dans les coins sombres. Heureusement que Kurogane veillait au grain, comme une vraie mère poule. Sa lame le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près.

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà qui se dispute avec Kurogane, parce qu'il vient de m'embrasser quand je ne faisais pas attention et que le ninja lui a flanqué une sacrée rouste, ce qui – forcément – l'a mis en colère.

- Ça suffit ! rugit le ninja. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour tenter par tous les moyens de vous le faire !

Oh gosh, et dire que les enfants écoutent. En tout cas il a l'air un peu jaloux, non ?

- Bien sûr que si, rétorque mon roi avec une véhémence et une sincérité qui me laissent comme deux ronds de flan. Pourquoi tu croyais que je voulais le ramener à Seles avec moi ?

- Oh seigneur, je murmure. Ashura-sama, je suis navré mais dans ce cas, retournez à Seles. Vous avez plus de chances de voir deux pingouins homosexuels se passer la bague au doigt que de me voir céder à vos avances.

- J'en ai vu à Seles, invente mon roi.

- Les pingouins n'ont pas de doigts. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.

- Mais Fye, supplie-t-il, pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on revienne comme on était dans le temps ?

- Non ! je braille, les joues écarlates, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoque notre passé devant le ninja.

- Mais pourquoi ? On était bien, à d...

A mon tour de lui mettre un gnon bien senti. On ne frappe pas son roi, je sais, surtout quand il est le seul habitant restant de son pays, mais il l'a bien cherché.

- Fye, dit-il d'un ton plaintif, tu es devenu bien brutal. Tu était plus gentil avant.

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter qu'il voyage avec nous ! Je suis obligé de passer la journée entière avec le ninja comme garde rapprochée, du coup. Ashura nous suit partout où on va.

- Saoulant, ton roi, marmonne Kurogane.

- Mmh...

xXxXx

La nuit se passe sans trop d'encombres : mon roi ne tente que deux fois de se rapprocher un peu trop près de moi. Sous la menace de Kurogane de finir la nuit dans la rivière, il accepte enfin de se tenir tranquille. N'empêche, avec tout ça, je vois bien qu'il fatigue, le ninja : il passe toutes ses nuits et toutes ses journées éveillé, à me servir de garde du corps. Son sang a un goût plus amer.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque sa tête glisse de ses mains qui la soutenaient, par fatigue, je lui dis :

- Va dormir. Je vais m'en occuper tout seul.

- S'pas fatigué...

- Vas-y. C'est autant pour toi que pour moi ; ça donne un mauvais goût à ton sang.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai : qu'il soit fatigué ou pas, que son sang soit amer ou pas, c'est toujours son goût à lui, le goût du sang de Kurogane, et je le trouve toujours à mourir. Mais il faut qu'il dorme, ou il deviendra comme Gaara, ce mec qu'il y avait dans un dessin animé qu'on regardait à la télé, dans un des mondes qu'on a traversés. Sakura aimait bien regarder ça parce qu'il y avait une fille qui s'appelait comme elle – sauf qu'elle, c'était une vraie cruche, à mon avis, comparée à notre princesse. Les cheveux roses, ça donne mauvais genre, non... ? Enfin bref, je pars en digressions. Le ninja accepte d'aller dormir après m'avoir incité à augmenter ma garde.

Evidemment, Ashura-sama en profite. A peine sommes-nous sortis pour ne pas déranger le ninja dans sa sieste qu'il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse dans le cou. C'est drôle : avant, j'étais complètement amoureux de lui ; s'il m'avait fait ça, j'aurais frissonné de la plante des pieds à la racine des cheveux, et là, je reste complètement de marbre sous ses caresses.

- Fye, murmure-t-il, je t'aime...

Je reste silencieux.

- Pas toi ?

- Non, moi je ne m'aime pas tant que ça...

- Mais pas ça, idiot ! Je te parle de moi, tu ne m'aimes pas, moi ?

- Non plus...

- Il t'a bien changé, ce voyage. Avant tu étais fou amoureux de moi.

Quel narcissique, quand même, ce gars...

- C'est du passé. Les gens changent...

- C'est à cause de ce ninja ! s'exclame Ashura, jaloux. Qu'il soit maudit !

- Ah non, ça suffit avec les malédictions, j'ai donné pour tout le monde.

- C'est lui qui a changé mon Fye, poursuit mon roi sans m'écouter.

- Oui, enfin, le fait que vous ayez massacré toute la population de Seles n'a pas aidé non plus...

- Il n'a rien de spécial, pourtant, continue Ashura sans même faire attention à mes remarques. Je ne comprends vraiment pas que tu puisses aimer un type pareil. Ça m'énerve !

- Le « type pareil » vous emmerde, déclare mon ami d'un ton ferme.

On se tourne tous les deux vers le ninja, qui nous regarde par la fenêtre, appuyé sur sa main.

- Ku-ku-ku-kurogane ! je balbutie, mort de honte. Tu dors pas?

Oh my god, non, il a tout entendu.

- Comment je pourrais, alors que vous parlez si fort ? Juste devant la maison, en plus. Faudrait être sourd comme un pot pour ne pas vous entendre. Alors comme ça, ajoute-t-il en me regardant, tu « aimes un type pareil »... ?

Mes joues doivent évoquer la couleur du soleil couchant quand mon roi fait soudain diversion, avec un parfait timing. Je lui revaudrai ça. (Ou pas, parce que ça m'embête de lui devoir quelque chose, en fait).

- Toi ! braille-t-il en direction du ninja. Je te défie en duel ! Pour l'amour de Fye !

Kurogane hausse un sourcil, tout en gardant un calme olympien.

- À quoi bon ? Quel que soit le résultat, il ne retournera pas vers vous.

- Je ferai tout pour vous séparer ! rugit Ashura.

- Dans votre intérêt et surtout dans le sien, je vous conseille d'éviter.

Cette fois-ci, il a réussi à capter l'attention de mon roi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est qu'il a un peu besoin de moi pour vivre.

- Mensonges !

- Non, c'est vrai. (Je me sens obligé d'intervenir.) Je suis obligé de boire son sang, et uniquement le sien, si je veux survivre.

Ashura se tourne vers moi, halluciné.

- Comment ? M-m-mais pourquoi ?

- Toujours partant pour un défi ? lui jette le ninja avec ironie.

- ... Oui ! Je ne cèderai pas ! répond Ashura après hésitation.

- Très bien, dit le ninja.

Trois minutes après, les voici attablés devant un plateau de jeu.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? je m'exclame.

- Bah on se défie... aux dames, répond Ashura. Oui, on n'allait pas se défier à l'épée, c'est trop dangereux.

- Oh, seigneur...

Les jours à venir s'annoncent agités...

xXxXx

Que se passerait-il si Ashura tombait amoureux de Kurogane, ou réciproquement ? Ces derniers temps, je me pose souvent la question. Voici un mois que mon roi a intégré notre groupe, et ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, tous les deux, on dirait un couple de jeunes mariés, c'est affolant. Toujours à se disputer à propos de tout et de rien, et surtout à propos de moi.

J'ai pu constater qu'Ashura-sama est encore plus bizarre que lorsqu'on était à Seles. Parfois il insiste pour que je le morde dans le cou. Comme ce matin :

- Fye...

- ... Quoi ?

Je me méfie toujours quand il me parle ; on sait jamais.

- Mords-moi.

- Encore ?

- Alleeez...

Et je me suis exécuté. Et Kurogane est passé à ce moment là, et il nous a regardés, l'air de dire « mais pourquoi tu le mords ? Mon sang est le seul dont tu aies besoin. » Il a fait une drôle de tête : serait-ce trop espérer de croire qu'il est jaloux ?

- Eh, le mage, viens voir un instant.

J'en profite, Ashura est en train de dormir. Je m'approche de Kurogane, qui est assis contre une fenêtre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi tu le mordais, ce matin ?

- ... Parce qu'il l'a demandé. Je préfère pas trop le contrarier, tu vois.

- Tu pourrais refuser.

- Oui mais...

La vérité, c'est que c'est foutrement agréable, de mordre le cou de quelqu'un. Et Kurogane, encore une fois, semble lire dans mes pensées.

- Tu veux me mordre ?

- ... P-pardon ?

J'espère qu'il ne voit pas la lueur de gourmandise qui doit sans doute briller dans mon oeil unique. Lentement, il incline la tête, m'offrant son cou. J'ai envie d'y plonger les crocs sans ménagements.

- ... Kurogane, t'es sûr que... ?

- Vas-y.

Oh, my god, mon cœur, arrête de danser la rumba comme ça. Je m'agenouille au dessus de lui, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, je me penche vers son cou. Oh, seigneur, son odeur... je laisse mes lèvres effleurer sa peau un instant avec d'enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chair. Il frémit.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Il ment, mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'arrêter. Son sang coule beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'il me tend son poignet, d'habitude : forcément, la circulation sanguine est plus forte là où je l'ai mordu.

C'est un délice, mais ça fait vachement mal au dos, d'être penché sur lui, comme ça, alors je m'assois sur ses jambes en tailleur, et je glisse ma main sous sa joue pour lui servir d'appui. Il pique un peu. Pas facile de se raser quand il n'y a pas l'eau courante.

Je le sens trembler légèrement. Il faiblit ?

- Tu préfères le poignet ?

- Fais-moi plaisir, arrête avec tes questions stupides et bois.

- C'est pas trop douloureux ?

- T'es bouché ou quoi, le mage ?

J'esquisse un sourire avant de replonger mon visage dans son cou toujours tendu. Il a passé ses bras autour de moi et je le sens s'agripper à mon tee-shirt. Quoi qu'il en dise, c'est sans doute douloureux. Je me demande pourquoi Ashura réclame cette douleur tous les jours.

- Tu dors mieux, ces temps-ci, non ? je m'interromps à nouveau.

- Mmm... mon sang a meilleur goût, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

C'est horrible, je sens que je pourrais lui pomper le sang jusqu'à la moelle s'il ne m'arrête pas. Et il ne m'arrête pas...

- Tu pâlis.

- T'es en train de faire un festin avec mon sang... je me vois mal courir un marathon dans cet état.

- J'arrête bientôt.

- T'en as assez ?

- C'est impossible, ça, je murmure.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu ou quoi, mais il ne répond rien. Je retire délicatement mes crocs de sa peau. Le sang coule, rouge comme ses yeux. Je le lèche doucement, et j'en profite pour laisser mes lèvres errer dans son cou un instant, tout en réalisant qu'il doit avoir une absolue confiance en moi pour me laisser faire ça. Je pourrais lui déchiqueter la gorge en trois coups de dents, et il m'offre son cou de cette façon.

Soudain, je le sens se raidir. Je tourne la tête : Sakura est à la porte d'entrée et nous fixe, écarlate.

- Pardon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... je... pardon ! Désolée !

Kurogane me lâche et je me lève à regret, avec l'impression d'avoir été arraché à un moment d'extase pour revenir à la réalité sans transition. Sakura a l'air horriblement gênée ; elle savait que j'avais besoin du sang de Kurogane pour vivre, mais elle ne nous avait jamais vus en plein moment « d'échange », dirons-nous. Zut, j'ai encore du sang sur les lèvres, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas choquée. A ma grande surprise, elle dit :

- Ça doit être dur pour vous, Fye-san.

- Euh... ?

- De devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour survivre... de savoir que vous ne pourrez jamais vous éloigner de lui...

Dans le genre, moi, je me considère plutôt chanceux : je suis obligé de rester avec Kurogane pour vivre. Si ça avait été Ashura, là, j'aurais eu de quoi me plaindre. Mais pour ne pas désillusionner la jeune fille, je dis :

- Oui, c'est pas facile...

Kurogane a un sourire en coin et me glisse très bas :

- Ça avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire quand t'avais les crocs plantés dans mon cou...

Je lui jette un regard furieux, mais Sakura qui n'a rien entendu enchaîne :

- En tout cas, j'espère pour vous qu'Ashura-sama n'assistera jamais à une scène comme celle là...

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire ; il serait capable de détruire la maison de rage s'il me surprenait aussi proche de son rival. Mais Kurogane hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « qu'il essaye, seulement ! »

En tout cas, je le trouve très pâle.

- Repose-toi, je lui conseille.

- Ça va, le blond, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Si tu crèves d'épuisement, c'est moi qui trinque, le ramoneur. Penses-y.

- JE SUIS PAS UN RAMONEUR ! rugit-il.

Sakura se met à rire, et soudain, on se fige. L'espace d'un instant, on a tous cru revenir dans les temps, avant l'histoire de Tôkyô. Sakura-chan a les yeux qui brillent dans une lueur d'espoir, mais mon visage se ferme, et celui de Kurogane aussi en voyant le mien. Sakura le remarque, et son expression se change en un regard attristé.

- Fye-san...

- Désolé, Sakura-chan.

- Fye est méchant ! s'exclame Mokona en surgissant de nulle part et en bondissant sur l'épaule de la princesse.

- Navré, je dis.

Soudainement, toute la bonne humeur « post-morsure du cou de Kurogane » s'est dissipée. Les sourcils froncés, je sors de la pièce, en laissant une Sakura et un Mokona abattus et un Kurogane au regard qui s'est assombri.

xXxXx

J'ai l'impression que mon roi n'a pas de limites. Il ne sait pas se raisonner. J'ai été l'objet de trois tentatives de viol en deux jours, heureusement avortées par mon ninja.

- Fyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye !

Je soupire.

- Quoi ... ?

- J'ai froid, réchauffe-moi.

- Mettez le manteau de fourrure que vous avez ramené de Seles.

- Ce n'est pas là que j'ai froid. J'ai froid aux lèvres...

- Oh Seigneur. Lâchez-moi les baskets, Ashura-sama.

- Fye, sanglote-t-il. Tu es un homme sans cœur !

- Vous m'en voyez navré, Majesté.

- Déjà que tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec toi la nuit...

- Manquerait plus que ça, raille Kurogane, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur le dossier, le katana à portée de main.

- Oh, toi ! rugit mon roi. Ferme-la !

- Si j'ai envie, gronde le ninja.

Leurs relations se dégradent de plus en plus, je trouve. Ils s'engueulent au moindre prétexte.

- C'est toi qui a volé _mon _Fye !

Et comme toujours, le prétexte, c'est moi.

- Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! braille Kurogane. Pas ma faute s'il ne veut pas d'un pervers maniaque comme amant.

- Je ne suis pas maniaque ! vocifère mon roi. Pervers, peut-être... mais pas maniaque.

Le ninja lève les yeux au ciel en même temps que moi.

- Vous devriez vous tourner vers la gamine, plutôt. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

Je lui lance un regard alarmé : il ne faut pas qu'il s'en prenne à Sakura ! Mais il me rassure d'un coup d'œil : Shaolan est là pour la protéger. Je hoche la tête. On se comprend drôlement rapidement, ces derniers temps. Est-ce parce qu'il me donne son sang ?

Mais Ashura n'a pas l'intention de jeter son dévolu sur la princesse.

- Je me moque de Sakura. Celui que je veux, c'est mon magicien, mon Fye, à qui j'aimais taant faire l'am...

Je le stoppe brutalement, furieux. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air haineux qui rappelle assez l'expression de Kurogane à son égard (expression qu'il arbore en ce moment même, d'ailleurs).

- Qu'y a-t-il, Fye, tu ne veux pas que je parle de notre passé d'amants devant celui que tu aimes ?

La gifle est partie avant que j'aie pu la sentir venir. Mon œil a tourné au doré, mes canines se sont allongées. Je jure que la prochaine fois qu'il me demandera de le mordre, je lui arrache la gorge. Il semble le comprendre car son regard se fait soudain un peu effrayé. Sa joue rougit. J'ai encore osé lever la main sur mon roi... Ça craint... Kurogane, lui, regarde la scène, l'air amusé. Ah, il s'en fout, lui ! Que je l'aime ou que je le haïsse – ou les deux à la fois – quelle importance ?

- Je vous hais, je gronde aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, avant de m'échapper de la maison.

Quand j'étais gosse et farouche, après la mort de mon frère, après mon arrivée à Seles, je me cachais souvent, effrayé, ou en colère, ou juste triste. Ashura n'a jamais réussi à me retrouver. Qu'en sera-t-il de Kurogane ? (va-t-il seulement prendre la peine de me chercher ?)

La nuit est noire, mais la lune apparait parfois derrière les nuages, et éclaire le paysage. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je me suis perdu, mais peu importe. Je suis encore en rage. Je ne veux pas rentrer, plus jamais. Je me laisserai mourir, privé du sang de Kurogane...

- Fye ?

Waouh punaise, il a été super rapide ! Je viens à peine d'arriver là où je suis. Je ne réponds pas, dans l'espoir qu'il s'en aille, mais il débouche en face de moi.

- Hey...

- Dégage, le ramoneur.

- Ok.

Et il s'éloigne sans se retourner.

- Attends !

Argh, les mots m'ont échappé. Mais la nuit, la lune, le bois, et celui que j'aime : si je laisse passer cette occasion, promis, je m'accroche un panneau dans le dos avec marqué « couillon » dessus. Il se tourne vers moi. Ah, que je n'aime pas ce sourire ironique.

- T'es un crétin, tu sais.

- Oh, pas pire que toi, rétorque-t-il.

- Pas sûr.

- C'est tout vu.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Le doute n'est pas permis.

- Bon, punaise, t'attends quoi pour m'interrompre en m'embrassant ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

- C'est fait.

- Parfait.

Oh Seigneur, il m'embrasse, je peux mourir maintenant. Enfin, non, pas maintenant, en fait... quand on aura fini de s'embrasser, voilà. :3

- Je ne t'aime pas, je dis.

- Je ne t'aime pas non plus, répond-t-il avant de se remettre à m'embrasser.

- Alors... c'est parfait.

- Ferme-la, tranche-t-il, les lèvres à deux millimètres des miennes.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus délicieux au monde que son sang, mais c'est pourtant le cas. J'en frissonne de tout mon corps.

- Emu ? raille-t-il.

- Pas du tout. J'ai froid.

Je lis dans ses yeux plus que je n'entends son « laisse-moi te réchauffer ».

- Je te déteste vraiment, je lui assure alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras.

- J'aime bien quand tu me détestes... Et si t'essayais de me haïr, pour voir ?

- D'accord, je murmure. Seulement si tu me hais aussi.

- Je te hais, Fye...

- Hnn...

C'est bon, je ne mettrai pas mon panneau « couillon » dans le dos.

xXxXx

- Mais... mais... mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'exclame mon roi, les yeux exorbités.

- A votre avis ? grogne Kurogane.

C'est que la position dans laquelle il vient de nous trouver ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination...

- Fye ! sanglote-t-il. Quelle trahison ! Quelle infâme trahison ! Et moi qui pensais te trouver seul, tu, tu, tu...

- Tu lu tu tu, chante Kurogane.

Je le regarde, surpris. Si c'est de faire l'amour avec moi qui le met de si bonne humeur, faudra réitérer ça... (et puis même si c'est pas ça, tiens...)

- Quelle jolie voix de basse, je lui souris.

- Je ne la sors que dans les grandes occasions, dit-il avec une expression amusée.

- Tiens, comme ta...

- STOP ! hurle Ashura.

- ... cape en velours noir à cordons rouges, je poursuis. Pervers, j'ajoute pour Ashura.

- Je ne suis pas pervers ! Arrêtez d'être si lovey-dovey !

- Si _quoi _? s'exclame Kurogane.

- C'est un lecteur de shôjo manga, je lui souffle à l'oreille (et j'en profite pour la mordiller un peu...)

- Ah ok, ça explique tout. Vous faites erreur, ajoute-t-il pour Ashura, on se hait.

- Je confirme, je dis en hochant la tête.

- Y'a l'air ! rugit mon roi. Il a la tête sur ton épaule ! T'as le bras en dessous de son cou ! braille-t-il à Kurogane. Et en plus, vous êtes t-t-tout nus ! achève-t-il, écarlate.

- Ben, c'est qu'on allait pas le faire tout habillé...

- LA FERME ! vocifère Ashura. Je te défie en duel !

- Encore ? dit le ninja, lassé.

- Aux dames ?

- Non ! A l'épée ! Un duel à mort !

- Ashura-sama, vous savez que si vous le tuez, je meurs, hein.

- ... Bon bah un duel où le premier à être blessé a perdu !

- Ok, sourit Kurogane.

xXxXx

- Je... je peux savoir ce que vous _foutez ?_

- Bah on se défie.

- Vous aviez dit à l'épée !

- Bah, c'est une épée ... ?

- En _bois !_

Je soupire. Décidément, Ashura restera toujours le même...

- AH ! Tu m'as tué, Billy !

- Non, moi c'est Kurogane, répond le ninja.

- Tu comprends rien, grogne Ashura, j'étais en train de faire une référence cinématographique, là...

- Une réfé-quoi ?

Il a l'air d'en avoir appris, des choses, pendant que j'étais pas là...

- Laisse tomber, dit Ashura avec un rire supérieur, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre...

- Euh, j'ai pas compris non plus ...

Ashura se fige avec une tête qui me fait drôlement penser à celle de Tamaki, un gars dans un anime qu'on regardait dans un des mondes qu'on a traversé, et que Sakura aimait bien parce qu'elle trouvait que les garçons dedans étaient mignons (ce en quoi je ne pouvais _que_ l'approuver...). Bref, en tout cas, Tamaki faisait toujours cette tête là quand sa Haruhi le rembarrait, c'était toujours très drôle, d'ailleurs il avait tout un stock d'expressions et avec Sakura, à chaque fois on ...

Oui, je sais que vous avez compris l'idée... Merci de me le rappeler... Je continue donc...

Bon bref, mon roi se fige. La tête qu'il tire me donne envie d'éclater de rire. Kurogane aussi a l'air amusé.

- Mais Fye, toi c'est différent, c'est parce que tu ...

Je sais qu'il cherche en quoi c'est différent, et qu'il fait de gros efforts pour ça.

- Je suis débile ?

- Non !

- Je suis idiot ?

- NON !

- Bon, pendant que vous réfléchissez, nous on va faire un trivial pursuit, grogne Kurogane.

- Hé, mais on a pas fini notre duel !

- C'est vous même qui avez dit que je vous avais tué.

- Mais c'était une référence cinématographique ! Ça ne ... oh et puis merde, allez, on va se faire ce trivial, ça nous défoulera.

xXxXx

- De quelle couleur était le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ?

- GRIS !

- Sakura...

- Ben oui, la poussière...

- Erreur, c'était blanc ! Question Trivial Pursuit !

- ...

- Au fait, c'est qui Henri IV ?

- ... Euh ...

- Bon on s'en fiche. La suivante !

- Qui est la souris la plus rapide du Mexique ?

- ... C'est quoi, le Mexique ?

- Speedy Gonzaleeeeees !

- Mokona, mais comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est Yûko qui m'a appris !

- Question de culture générale : qui est le héros au caractère le plus insupportable de l'univers de Clamp ?

- KAMUIIIII !

- Ashura !

- QUOI ? Fye ! Tu es méchant !

- Tous les autres ont répondu Kamui ...

- Et la réponse était ...

- ...

- Dépêche-toi, Kuro !

- H...

- H ... ?

- HIMAWARI !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai, tiens ...

- Même sans y réfléchir...

- Oh, Fye-san, c'est méchant ...

- Tu peux parler, Shaolan-kun, t'as fait exprès de la pousser dans les escaliers la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisée !

- ... C'est juste ...

- Bon, peu importe, si vous êtes tous d'accord. Ou pas, même, parce que c'est quand même ça la réponse.

- Woah, quelle autorité, Kuro-sama.

- LA FERME !

- Bon, il se fait tard, faudrait ptete aller se coucher, non ?

- Oui, il est déjà 21h ! Si on veut faire le tour de l'horloge, il faut se coucher maintenant, pas vrai Shaolan-kun ?

- Oui princesse...

- Qu'il est soumis, c'est mignon.

- Ashura-sama...

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois soumis comme ça, Fye...

- MAIS !

- Il n'est pas soumis avec tout le monde... hahaha !

- KUROGANE !

- F-Fye ...

- Arrêtez de pleurer, Majesté...

- Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouuuuuu !

- BON ALLEZ, au lit tout le monde !

- Woah, quelle autorité, Kuro-sama.

- Tu l'as déjà faite, celle là, le mage, et t... a... attends un peu... t'as bu combien de bouteilles ?

- Juste une.

- MENTEUR ! Y'en a quatre vides derrière toi !

- Ah oui, tiens ...

- Oh seigneur ...

- Miaou ...

- Princesse ...

- AU LIT ! TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT !

- Woah, quelle autor... AIEUUUH Kuro, ça fait mal !

xXxXx

C'est une nuit calme. On entend les cigales chanter en dehors de la maison. La pièce tourne autour de moi.

... Euh, attendez, ça c'est pas trop normal.

« Les effets de l'alcool ... » me souffle une voix dans ma tête. Je grogne. Mais la voix dans ma tête s'obstine. « Tu comptes faire quoi, en battant des jambes en l'air comme ça ? »

- Euh ... du pédalo ?

J'entends la voix soupirer. « Fini, la boisson. »

- Mais euuuh ...

« Et arrête ça, tu vas réveiller les gosses. »

- Mais non... je ne fais pas de bruit...

« Tu m'as déjà réveillé moi, je te signale. »

- Mais toi, t'es dans ma tête...

« Ah bon ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

Je me tourne vers ma droite, et je vois Kurogane bouger les lèvres en me regardant. C'est drôle, il les bouge en même temps que la voix dans ma tête me parle.

- Kurogane ? C'est toi que j'entends dans ma tête ?

- ... J'ai jamais été dans ta tête, imbécile ...

- Oh la la ... La trouille ! Ça va pas de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit des gens ?

- Mais je ... oh, laisse tomber. Ça va ?

- Ça irait encore mieux si la pièce arrêtait de tourner, mais ça va. J'aime bien entendre les cigales qui cha...

Gros silence.

- C'est moi ou quelqu'un vient de vomir devant la fenêtre ?

- Beuuaargh ...

Je me lève, ma gueule de bois complètement effacée par l'indignation.

- Ashura-sama, c'est dégueulasse ! Allez gerber ailleurs, quoi !

- Beaaaaah...

- Oh, mon dieu, c'est immonde...

- Bah pourquoi tu regardes, aussi ? me demande Kurogane.

- Ben c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir son roi gerber... :3

- T'es grave.

Je referme la fenêtre, sans aucune pitié pour mon pauvre roi qui dégobille ses tripes sur le parterre devant, et me recouche sur mon matelas. Kurogane est sur le matelas d'à côté, et subrepticement, je me rapproche de lui.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire, là, le mage ?

- J'ai froid...

- ... Je suis pas un radiateur !

- Chut... tu vas réveiller les gosses.

- On est déjà réveillés, répondent deux voix sépulcrales au fond de la chambre.

- Ah parfait, bon bah ça va alors, Kuro-pon. Tu disais ?

- ... Rien, rien ...

Silence.

- Dis, Kuro-pon ... tu voudrais pas être mon pilote d'avion ?

- ... _Quoi ?_

- Non, rien ...

- T'es raide bourré, toi ... Fais dodo ...

- Oui ... Tu sais, si tu veux être mon pilote d'avion, il faut d'abord que j'aille jeter la voiture dans le lac... (1)

- Oui oui, c'est ça... Allez dors...

Lentement, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors, la tête contre son épaule.

xXxXx

Ashura n'a pas tenté de me violer aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas dans l'état, et ça peut se comprendre après la murge qu'il s'est payé hier, mais en tout cas, c'est drôlement agréable. Je peux même me balader un peu avec lui sans garde du corps.

- Ashura-sama, pourquoi vous voulez me ramener à Seles ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu exauces mon vœu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Juste mon corps ?

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça .

- ... Que je vous tue ?

- ...

- Oh mon dieu, c'est bien ça ?

- Non plus.

- ... C'est malin, j'y ai cru, un instant. Aaaah mais dans quoi j'ai marché moi ... Quoi ! Vous êtes même venu gerber ici ?

- J'avais autre chose à penser que de savoir ou je vomissais, tu sais ...

- C'est immonde ! On dirait une traînée de limaces !

- Ah la la ...

- Bon, revenons à notre sujet ... et marchons ailleurs... si vous voulez bien ... c'est malin, ma sandale est foutue...

- Je veux que tu reviennes à Seles avec moi, Fye.

Il a pris un ton grave, soudainement.

- ... Je suis désolé, Ashura-sama, je ne peux pas revenir.

- Oui, je sais, tu aimes Kurogane, et tout ce blabla. Mais tant pis, Fye ! Sois fou ! Vis ta vie ! Assieds-toi sur un baril de poudre ! Pisse contre le vent !

- Oui enfin si je m'assois sur un baril de poudre, y'a de fortes chances que je pisse dans tous les sens... (2)

- Copieur.

- Pardon.

- Donc je disais, laisse-toi aller, Fye ! Viens avec moi à Seles !

- Si je me laissais aller, je partirais le plus loin possible de vous ... Vous en êtes conscient ?

- Peuh ! C'est juste ce ninja qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tete. Il t'a fait _croire_ que tu me détestais.

- Euh... il a pas eu besoin...

- Mais il peut venir avec nous s'il le faut !

- ... Hein ?

- Ben oui, j'ai compris cette histoire de sang, tu peux pas vivre sans lui et tout et tout, il a qu'à venir, alors !

- ... Ashura-sama ... Pour quelle raison _exactement_ voulez-vous que je retourne à Seles ?

- Quelle question ! Pour que tu me donnes ta collection de cartes Pokemon ! J'ai retourné tout le château, pas moyen de la trouver !

- ... Vous... plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout...

- Oh, mon dieu ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il est grave, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est _grave !_ Encore plus que je ne le croyais, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

- Elle sont cachées dans ma taie d'oreiller...

- je n'avais pas vérifié dans le lit ! Tu es un fourbe !

Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de revenir de ma surprise, il a disparu d'un claquement de doigts, en lançant un « bon, bah à plus alors ! » et je me retrouve seul au milieu du chemin, stupéfait.

Quand je rentre à la maisonnette, Kurogane surpris demande :

- Et le vieux chiant, il est pas là ?

- Non ... Il est parti ...

- Parti ... ?

- Oui ... On est libres, mon Kuro !

- Génial !

Il n'y a que Sakura qui fait grise mine. La pauvre. Mais Ashura n'était vraiment pas un homme pour elle...

xXxXx

Trois semaines après, on se rend à l'évidence : Ashura ne reviendra plus, c'est certain.

- Kuro...

- Mh ?

- Tu m'embrasses ?

- Mh...

Il ne se fait pas prier et m'embrasse passionnément. C'est encore une belle nuit, chaude et agréable, avec les enfants qui dorment, Kurogane qui me tient dans ses bras, allongé dans l'herbe sèche et odorante, les étoiles, les criquets ... une nuit parfaite ...

Je suis heureux de m'être réconcilié avec lui ... et ça, c'est grâce à mon roi ...

- Je t'aime.

Je l'entends sourire.

- Moi aussi...

Il est si beau, mon Kuro-pyon ...

- _Fyyyyyyyyyyyye_ !

Et là, on sursaute tous les deux.

- Y'avait pas la carte que je voulais, dans ton tas ! Tu l'as cachée ou ? Je partirai pas tant que tu m'as pas dit ou elle est !

Oh mon Dieu ...

Dire qu'on a failli être tranquilles...

°FIN°

(1) : Pardon, c'est une amie qui m'a poussée à écrire la fin de ce texte, alors c'est une private joke entre nous :3

(2) : C'est une référence qui vient de Friends, c'est Joey qui dit ça à Chandler (par contre, le contexte, je m'en rappelle plus du tout x3). Bravo à ceux qui l'auraient trouvé !

Note de fin: je suis infiniment désolée pour tout cet étalage de connerie. x3 Vraiment, c'était parti pour être sérieux, mais il y a des fois ou le sérieux et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas très bien x)

Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça a pu vous amuser un peu, j'en serais très contente. (Et si vous me laissiez des reviews pour me le dire, ça me plairait encore plus... °sifflote°) Et si vous trouvez ça trop con, ben dites le moi aussi :'D

J'ai d'autres fics en cours, mais il faut que je les finisse et sachant que je n'ai pas du tout la motivation en ce moment ... Enfin j'essayerai :3

See you all!


End file.
